Kuroi, Akai, Shiroi
by mimime
Summary: Negro, Rojo y Blanco - Sasukarin/Suikarin - Taka en General. Rated M por algunos capítulos.
1. Honshitsu

Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto y es un Sasukarin/Suikarin. Yo se bien que Karin no tiene muchos fans así que no espero tantos reviews, pero bueno, quien guste leer y dar su opinión, son bienvenidos.

"000" - Dialogo de los personajes

_"000__"_ - Pensamiento de los personajes

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

**Esencia. **

本質

Taka se había tomado un descanso aquel día. La condición de Jūgo dejo a un Suigetsu lesionado y de mal humor, además llevaban días sin encontrar algún lugar decente en donde poder recuperar fuerzas y abastecerse de comida y agua, por lo que inmediatamente al acercarse a las inmediaciones de una pequeña aldea, Sasuke dio la orden de detenerse.

- ¿Donde esta Sasuke?

- Salió antes del amanecer- dijo Jūgo, que se encontraba raspando un pedazo de madera de aquella cabaña en mal estado en la que pasaron la noche.

- No debe estar lejos- Definitivamente Karin podía sentirlo cerca. Antes de salir, giró su cabeza hacia el chico que se encontraba en el piso cubierto con una manta. Tenía rasguños por todo el rostro y al parecer no había pasado una buena noche. Él la estaba mirando con ojos entrecerrados. - Hey Suigetsu, sin Sasuke cerca quiza esta vez Jūgo termine por matarte de una buena vez, ¿no estas ni un poco preocupado? - se burló la kunoichi

- Estúpida- masculló por lo bajo el peliblanco.

- Esta bien Karin, no hay nada de que preocuparse- agregó Jūgo antes de que la chica soltara un resoplido de indiferencia y abandonara el lugar.

Entusiasmada se dirigió a la aldea, necesitaba un espejo nuevo ya que el que tenia quedo destruido en la ultima batalla y probablemente podría hacerse de alguna fragancia nueva con algún mercader. Era una localidad pequeña y la recorrió hasta dar con lo que buscaba.

- Mmm, vainilla-. El olor se propagó en su nariz, calmándola. Era de sus aromas favoritos. Acogedor y suave. _"Suave" _Colocó el frasco en su lugar y siguió inspeccionando los demás envases.

- Señorita, ¿buscaba algo en especial?- preguntó la viejecilla a cargo mirándola con ojos risueños. Karin ajustó sus lentes y puso un dedo en sus labios escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa. - Ah...ya veo, un aroma que te ayude a conquistar a un hombre...-. Ambas rieron con complicidad. - Tengo algo especial, que seguramente te puede ayudar.

* * *

El atardecer ya no demoraba en cubrir el cielo, así que Karin tomaba el camino de vuelta a la cabaña en los límites de la aldea, pero la presencia de alguien llamo su atención. Sintió su chakra detrás de los arbustos. Se hizo paso entre la maleza y logró divisar al joven mirando hacia el horizonte. El viento hacia bailar sus cabellos de una manera casi poética ante la mirada de la chica. Nuevamenta esa sensación. Una emoción que se le metía por los ojos y se expandía hacia su cerebro y su pecho, haciendo su corazón acelerar y su mente flotar.

_"Es tan hermoso"_

Rápidamente la chica se arrodilló y examinó su reflejo en su espejo nuevo. Tomó el frasco de perfume que la vieja de la aldea le había vendido. Se había gastado las pocas monedas que le quedaban en ello. Untó unas gotas en sus muñecas, cuello y rodillas y se acercó lentamente.

-Karin- la chica se sobresaltó. ¿Había notado su presencia todo el tiempo? - Volvamos con los demás-

-Ehh! Sasuke espera!-. La pelirroja acortó su distancia y lo tomó por el brazo. Esta era su oportunidad. Con Jūgo y Suigetsu estando alrededor no había manera de que se atreviera a hacer algún movimiento. Le dedicó una sonrisa pícara y su mano empezó a recorrer el fornido brazo del chico hasta llegar a la abertura de su camisa blanca y logró colarse dentro, acariciando su pecho- _Ahora es cuand-_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, al ver la expresión del Uchiha.

- ¿Qué es ese olor tan desagradable?- el chico frunció el entrecejo y alejó la mano de Karin abruptamente.

- E-estoo, ahh... no sé de que estas hablando…S-Sasuke- exclamó entrecortadamente mientras ajustaba sus anteojos y olfateaba disimuladamente su muñeca izquierda.

- Es asquerosamente dulce. Aséate y quítate ese olor antes de que le causes una jaqueca a alguien-. Dijo estoicamente con esa expresión nula tan caracteristica, mientras volvía su camino. La chica se quedo en el mismo lugar, pasmada.

- I-i-idiota!- vociferó la kunoichi y arrojó el pequeño frasco hacia la espalda de su líder. - ¿No tienes idea de como tratar a una mujer?!- . El Uchiha se inclinó a recoger el envase de vidrio y lo miro unos segundos antes de dejarlo caer.

- No es algo que necesites, Karin.

- ¿De que hablas?- preguntó la chica, un poco confundida ante sus palabras.

- Un olor artificial y empalagoso como este, no es algo que necesites. Tu esencia natural es mucho mas agradable

Las mejillas de la chica se entibiaron y un rubor se asomó en la translucida piel. ¿_Mi esencia natural? _

- Vamos- indicó Sasuke y Karin siguió sus pasos de cerca, retomando el camino hacia la cabaña. Las palabras del Uchiha ahora hacían eco en la mente de la pelirroja. ¿_Mucho mas agradable? eso quiere decir que mi esencia natural es algo de lo que él se ha percatado, y el adjetivo con el que lo definió indicó definitivamente algo que le gusta, o por lo menos que no le desagrada ¿no es así? _

Los jóvenes llegaron en poco tiempo, la chica con un aspecto circunspecto en su rostro como si estuviera indagando un tema de gran dificultad. - ¿Karin?- dijo el Uchiha, al sentir a la pelirroja rebasarlo velozmente

- !Voy a tomar un baño, no tardo!- exclamó abriendo la puerta antes que el pelinegro y dirigiéndose a un rincón a tomar sus pertenencias personales. Salió corriendo nuevamente. Sasuke camino en dirección del chico bipolar, que estaba recargado sobre la pared de madera tomando una siesta y la comida que había sobre una pequeña mesilla. El joven se acercó y Jūgo despertó rápidamente al mínimo ruido.

- Suigetsu salió a tomar algo de aire fresco, se encuentra mucho mejor ahora-. El Uchiha asintió y se dispuso a tomar bocado.

* * *

El chico de ojos violetas estaba recostado sobre el césped fresco. No podía creer su mala suerte, justamente cuando Jūgo empezó a enloquecer de nueva cuenta, Sasuke no estaba con ellos para calmarlo y él había tenido que defenderse de la manera en que pudo, ante la locura y fuerza descomunal que le da el sello maldito. _Claro, Karin no podía hacer nada en una situación como esa. Que mujer tan inútil"._

Se incorporó con cuidado y regresó a la cabaña. Había salido a respirar un poco y con suerte encontrar a Sasuke, pero probablemente ya se encontraba con los demás.

Abrió la puerta carcomida y su vista se encontró con una chica recostada sobre una pequeña almohada dándole la espalda. El chico la observo un rato. La luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, alumbraba la parte baja de su espalda que se encontraba descubierta. Su cabello parecía húmedo y los anteojos yacían en el suelo. La chica dormía con atuendo habitual, sus pálidos muslos contrastaban con el negro de sus medias. La mirada del Hozuki vagó un poco más, pero volvió a situarse en el pedazo de piel desnuda. La piel de Karin parecía suave, y notó que en el valle de su coxis había pequeñas gotas de agua.

Casi sin pensarlo, el joven se acuclilló y tentativamente extendió su mano, las yemas de sus dedos llevándose el líquido en ellas. Permaneció quieto y sus dedos volvieron a la piel de la chica, iniciando un recorrido en forma ascendente.

- ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?-. Una voz grave surgió detrás de él y sus piernas flaquearon del susto. Definitivamente no lo esperaba.

- Sasuke- El azabache había estado detrás suyo todo el tiempo a un lado de la portezuela, pero la penumbra de la habitación no le permitió darse cuenta de su presencia. Pronto se dio cuenta de lo comprometedora que podía parecer la situación y se alejó inmediatamente de la pelirroja.

Sintió su mirada inquisidora en medio de aquella oscuridad.

- Contéstame- Suigetsu notó cierto tono en su voz que no supo como interpretar.

- No estoy haciendo nada - contestó rasposamente - Me voy a dormir.

Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada hasta el otro extremo de lugar, donde se recostó. Pronto todo estuvo callado y en silencio nuevamente. Pocos minutos después, el sueño se fue apoderando de él hasta que sus parpados se cerraron lenta y pesadamente.

* * *

Notas:

- No conozco el nombre exacto de la vestimenta de Sasuke, así que lo puse así "camisa" jaja.

- No suelo recurrir a personajes OOC, pero habra ocasiones en que sera necesario.


	2. Megane

Hola! Aqui vengo con el segundo capitulo de mi historia. Gracias a quienes me dejaron review :3 ! a SasuKarinSui, intenté responder el que me mandaste pero no es posible enviarte ningun inbox U_U, gracias! tomo en cuenta tus consejos y el quien quiera darmelos, son bienvenidos. Sin mas preambulo, aqui esta el capitulo ..

"000" - Dialogo de los personajes

_"000__"_ - Pensamiento de los personajes

Disclaimer- Naruto no es mio, si lo fuera haria a Deidara inmortal y Sasukarin seria canon ya!

* * *

**Anteojos.**

眼鏡

- ¿Cuanto más debemos recorrer?

La intensidad del viento parecía querer atravesar los cuerpos de los cuatros jóvenes que se encontraban caminando. Apenas lograban cubrirse un poco con sus capas negras. Jūgo y Sasuke llevaban la delantera.

- Debemos estar a poco menos de la mitad del camino, ten un poco de paciencia, Suigetsu- contestó Karin.

- No estoy hablando contigo, tarada.

La chica solo gruñó. No se encontraba de humor para seguirle el juego. Sus anteojos se ensuciaban a cada minuto que seguían en aquella tormenta de polvo y estaba cansada y hambrienta. El plan de Sasuke era llegar a una de la las bases de Orochimaru mas cercana. Tenían la tarea de encontrar al Jinchūriki del Ocho Colas y probablemente quería prepararse para una futura pelea. Karin sonrío para sus adentros. _Probablemente eso este de más, Sasuke es bastante fuerte._

Esa expresión no paso desapercibida antes los ojos de Suigetsu que caminaba detrás de ella y la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. El peliblanco siempre tenía la necesidad de molestarla, hacerla rabiar, era entretenido burlarse de ella siempre que la oportunidad se presentaba. ¿Porque? No estaba seguro, más que de una sola cosa. _Me irrita. _

Súbitamente, recordó lo que pasó aquella noche cuando se atrevió a tocarla. ¿Que demonios estaba pensando en ese instante?

El viento se había calmado un poco y podían caminar con más fluidez, pero las piernas de Karin dolían y no podían dar mucho más de sí. Llevaban horas viajando sin descansar un minuto.

- No me digas que no puedes más- dijo Suigetsu con sorna.

- Cállate.

- De una vez puedo asegurarte que Sasuke no va a llevarte en sus brazos, así que deja de fingir.

- Cierra la boca y no me dirijas la palabra, estúpido. No tengo energía para discutir contigo ahora!

- Jajaja! Hey! No quiero discutir, solo digo la verdad. Que manera tan ruda de hablar tienes. No cabe duda que Sasuke jamás se fijaría en una mujer tan fea y tosca como tú.

Los excelentes reflejos del chico, le permitieron adaptar su cuerpo en estado líquido, antes de que el súbito golpe de la pelirroja lo tocara. Karin lo atravesó y no pudo evitar caer de bruces contra una roca que estaba en el suelo. - Auuuuchh!

- Karin! ¿Estas bien?- Jūgo se aproximó a la chica y la ayudo a levantarse. Suigetsu miraba la escena casi con indiferencia, cuando sintió los ojos hostiles de su líder. Sostuvo su mirada por unos segundos.

La chica se incorporó con la vista borrosa. Sus anteojos se habían roto, el armazón estaba quebrado, y el lente izquierdo estaba destruido-

- Oh no...Suigetsu eres un idiota!- Sasuke se acercó y tomó las gafas de la mano de Karin. Los inspeccionó un momento.

- ¿Puedes seguir sin tus anteojos?

- Eso creo …

- Camina a mi lado. – ordenó el azabache y dio las gafas rotas al peliblanco. - Suigetsu, toma esto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Arréglalos. O consigue unos nuevos.

- ¿Te volviste loco? ¿Donde voy a conseguir unos anteojos nuevos?! - exclamó enfadado.

- No es mi problema.

- ¡Tampoco el mío!

- Esto es lo que conseguiste por haberla provocado. Vamos.

- Tch!

Sasuke y Karin tomaron la delantera y Jūgo prefirió no decir nada, ante la cara de pocos amigos del Hozuki.

Faltaba menos para llegar pero Karin empezó a tener una jaqueca. Su visión aunque no era buena, tampoco era pésima, podía avanzar y distinguir a distancia, pero tenia problemas para ver de cerca y después de un rato su visión imprecisa le provocaba dolores de cabeza. Sasuke advirtió el gesto de dolor de la chica y su problema para esquivar los pedruscos del suelo.

- Karin

La pelirroja giró su cabeza hacia el azabache y distinguió su mano extendida hacia ella. Desorientada, no lo pensó dos veces y tomó su fuerte brazo y siguieron avanzando. Suigetsu observó como los dos caminaban con los brazos entrelazados. Sintió como una especia de cólera se apoderaba de él y se reflejaba en sus ojos y el entrecejo fruncido. Jūgo siguió mirando con curiosidad sus gestos.

Pronto arribaron a la base abandonada. Había electricidad y calefacción y aún se encontraba en buen estado. Suigetsu notó que no muy lejos se distinguía una aldea. Maldijo su suerte, probablemente tendría que ir allá para conseguir los estúpidos anteojos. _Estúpido Sasuke y estúpida Karin. _

Aún tenían alimento del que habían colectado en su última parada. Era poco después del mediodía y el clima pintaba mejor y los vientos de esa mañana fría ya daban senda al calor del sol. Suigetsu se apresuró a comer, terminando su ración antes que sus compañeros y decidió arreglar ese problema de una vez.

* * *

- ¡E-espere! ¡Eso es demasiado dinero!

- Lo siento joven, pero ese es el costo de este tipo de armazón. Puede llevar uno de estos si quiere, los bifocales tienen la misma graduación. - La mujer le mostró las gafas. El ojivioleta las examinó con atención. Eran horribles. Probablemente Karin se pondría rabiosa y se negaría a utilizarlas. Hurgó en sus bolsillos, buscando un poco más de dinero pero para lo único que le alcanzaba era para esas gafas nefastas. _Ja!, ese no es mi problema, solo tengo que cumplir con llevarlos, estúpida cegatona_

_- _Deme estos - señaló al azar, al fin todos eran igual de feos.- !No!, espere un momento!

El peliblanco parecia tener una lucha interna, caviló un poco, y decidido, tomo su espada con el intento de intimidar a la mujer para que le diera los otros anteojos. Con gusto la decapitaría ahí mismo, pero prefería ahorrarse problemas y solo quería asustarla.

- Oh! veo hacia donde se dirige esto. – exclamó la mujer

- Ya nos vamos entendiendo …

- ¡Así es! Te diste cuenta del letrero, ¿verdad? Está bien, convierte en leña todos esos troncos de ahí, y los anteojos que quieres, son tuyos.

- ¿Eh?

Por alguna razón el peliblanco accedió sin decir más. _Haciendo este tipo de trabajo, con una espada legendaria, que denigrante. ¿Por qué me tomo tantas molestias por esa idiota?_

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente encontrándose con un techo sombrío encima de ella. Esa siesta había disipado su dolor de cabeza y había podido descansar un poco. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie. Por inercia busco sus anteojos a un lado suyo pero no estaban. Recordó con disgusto lo que había sucedido antes. No confiaba en Suigetsu, pero suponía que tenía que acatar las órdenes de Sasuke o se metería en problemas.

La chica empezó a recorrer los pasillos de aquel lugar. A pesar de su visión deficiente, recordaba haber estado ahí en una ocasión, pero no sabía con precisión cuando ni porque. Pero recordaba su presencia. La presencia de Sasuke. En ese instante, lo distinguió a lo lejos. Estaba sentado cerca de una de las ventanas con barrotes del lugar.

Desde la muerte de su hermano, parecía más callado y misterioso, siempre separándose del grupo, dando largas caminatas, mirando hacia un lugar que Karin no podía distinguir. Se dirigió hacia él y se sentó a un lado suyo.

- ¿Puedo estar aquí un momento?-. El Uchiha asintió sin mirarla a los ojos. Permanecieron en silencio un rato hasta que Karin habló nuevamente. - Gracias- . El chico parecía confundido. - Por defenderme… frente a Suigetsu. Siempre lo has hecho. – dijo la chica, aún con una voz adormilada.

- No es necesario que lo agradezcas.

- Lo se …

El Uchiha volteó y se encontró con sus ojos rubíes. La miro con atención. Con sus anteojos, no había tenido la oportunidad de admirar esa mirada tan singular de la pelirroja. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas, probablemente por haber despertado recientemente. Probablemente porque estaba cerca de él.

Karin trataba de distinguir los apuestos rasgos de su rostro, pero al tenerlo tan cerca no lograba apreciarlo bien. Acercó su mano a su cara, como tratando de darle forma. Su barbilla, sus pómulos, su boca. Al no sentir el rechazo ante su tacto, decidió actuar de forma atrevida y temerosamente junto sus labios con los suyos. Apenas fue un roce, pero fue como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera sus cuerpos. La pelirroja repitió la acción, con menos miedo y más fervor.

Ganando un poco más de confianza en ella misma, se apoyó en los masculinos hombros y colocó su peso encima de él, reposando su cuerpo en la entrepierna del chico, acorralándolo con sus piernas. El permanecía rígido en un principio, sin responder a las atenciones de la chica, pero poco a poco fue relajándose. De repente Karin sintió una manos situarse en su estrecha cintura, sujetándola con fuerza y la otra acariciando su espalda. El estremecimiento de sentir las manos de Sasuke sobre ella, la obligaron a separarse un poco. Sus corazones parecían latir al unísono, con el pulso acelerado y los labios hinchados. Segundos después, la kunoichi volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más ímpetu. Sasuke que había permanecido con los ojos abiertos todo el tiempo, se dejo llevar y al igual que ella, cerro sus ojos y tras un suspiro por fin empezó a corresponder las acciones de la pelirroja, abriendo su boca, dándole total acceso para explorarlo con su lengua. La inexperiencia se asomaba en los movimientos de ambos, pero no fue impedimento para el brote de un largo y apasionado beso.

* * *

Unos ojos incautos habían presenciado la escena. El chico de cabello anaranjado, no pudo evitar sonreír apaciblemente. Tras un momento, devolvió la privacidad a los jóvenes y siguió su camino por los pasillos hasta dar con la puerta principal y salió un momento del lugar. Dio un vistazo a las nubes que empezaban a esconderse detrás de las montañas, anunciando el principio de la noche.

- Suigetsu debe estar en camino.

* * *

Notas:

- Tuve problemas para decicir el titulo del capitulo ... y me salió meh .. Megane= Anteojos. Decidí eso, ya que Karin es de los pocos personajes que los usan aparte de Kabuto o Shino ( aunque creo que esos son lentes de sol? )

- Empieza lo OOC ಥ_ಥ, es inevitable!


	3. Kimochi

Ahem ... mil disculpas, esta vez me tarde mucho en actualizar. Andaba ocupada pues, pero juro que no vuelve a pasar. A los lectores de mi historia, muchas gracias por sus reviews! :3, los compensaré pronto, les aseguró que no me vuelvo a atrasar tanto tiempo. Sin más les dejó el tercer capitulo.

"000" - Dialogo de los personajes

_"000"_ - Pensamiento de los personajes

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera Kimimaro no hubiera tenido ninguna enfermedad terminal :U

* * *

**Sensación.**

気持ち

Karin contemplaba la luna, tratando de concentrarse en su hermosura, pero era en vano. Su mente estaba sumergida en los acontecimientos de ese día. Un rubor se esparció desde su cuello hasta su cara y una sonrisa triunfal se marcó en su rostro. Se apartó de la ventana arrodillándose, sus brazos abrazando sus propias piernas. _He besado a Sasuke Uchiha. _

La chica se dejó caer de lado, aterrizando en su futón. Una sensación soñadora invadiéndola. Estiró su cuerpo y se relajó un poco. Mientras estaban ocupados, ella había percibido la presencia de Jūgo bastante cerca, aunque ignoraba si los había visto. En realidad no era algo que le preocupara.

Tras un largo de rato lleno de besos novatos y caricias temerosas, Sasuke dejo caer su rostro en el hombro de la chica, recuperando la respiración. Sin decir nada más la movió de su regazo, se incorporó y salió de ahí. Karin estaba demasiado perpleja aún como para hablarle y no dijo nada. Sintió su chakra alejarse. Había pasado poco más de una hora y aún no regresaba a la base. Ya se había acostumbrado a las ausencias de Sasuke, sobre todo cuando se encontraban descansando, sin duda disfrutaba su soledad. Itachi ahora estaba muerto y Sasuke parecía haberse vuelto más frío y taciturno. Karin no era tan ingenua, sabía que él no estaba bien, probablemente se sentía confundido, perdido. Quizás por eso acepto sus avances y correspondió sus besos. El Sasuke que ella conocía siempre se había mostrado inmune a las veces que ella le coqueteaba cuando estaban a solas. _¿Que estará pensando?. _Sintió una presencia acercarse velozmente al lugar, pero pronto perdió el interés al reconocer a quien pertenecía.

Lo escuchó entrar, haciendo bastante ruido, abriendo puertas y azotándolas hasta que se aproximó a donde se encontraba ella. La puerta se abrió y distinguió al chico de cabello blanco. La miró un momento y resopló cerrando de golpe. Karin notó que había dejado algo al pie de la puerta gracias a la luz del pasillo. Curiosa se levantó a ver de qué se trataba y se encontró con un par de anteojos. Con todo lo que había pasado, por poco se olvidaba de tan vital objeto. Examinó el armazón y se dio cuenta de que era completamente nuevo y los bifocales estaban impecables. Se los probó y podía ver como antes. La kunoichi arqueó una ceja. ¿Que se le había metido en la cabeza a Suigetsu?

* * *

Había amanecido y Jūgo salió al exterior, los rayos del sol bañando su cara y unas aves planeando a su alrededor. Vio el perfil de Sasuke, sentado sobre el tronco de un árbol. No tenía la parte superior de su camisa y parecía masticar algo. El peli anaranjado recordó los sucesos que había presenciado el día anterior. Poco tiempo tenía de conocer al Uchiha, pero sabía de antemano que no era un tema que pudiera tocar facilmente. Pero tenía curiosidad. Empezó a acercarse a él. - ¿Esta Karin despierta? -

La repentina voz del azabache, lo paró en seco.

- Creo que si. ¿Quieres que vaya a verificar?

- No.

Sasuke arrojó unas cascaras al suelo, se puso su camisa y entró al mismo tiempo que Suigetsu salía.

- Hey Sasuke – saludó el Hozuki pero el azabache lo ignoró. – Creo que esta de buenas – señaló irónicamente, dirigiéndose a donde Jūgo .

- ¿Has notado algo extraño en Sasuke?

- ¿Extraño? Pues... –el chico tomó la botella de agua que siempre llevaba consigo y le dio un sorbo- tienes que ser más específico, él es una persona rara.

- Creo que ha cambiado. Ahora es más ermitaño, pero también se muestra un poco más compasivo. En especial con Karin.

El nombre de la pelirroja causo una sacudida en el Hozuki. Dejo de beber y su mirada se oscureció. - ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- ¿Con lo de ermitaño?

- Lo otro …

- ¿Compasivo? – Por supuesto que Jūgo sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Suigetsu, pero quería probarlo. Él lo había estado observando, y algunas veces ni siquiera era necesario. Sonrío por lo bajo. – Con Karin… Sasuke parece distinto.

- Debe ser mera lastima. ¿Qué otra cosa puede inspirarle esa mujer?

Jūgo lo miró de reojo. - ¿Fue por mera lástima que le compraste esas gafas costosas?

- Sasuke me obligó.

- Si tú lo dices.

- ¿Estas insinuando algo? ¡Dilo de frente! – El peliblanco blandió su espada y la acercó peligrosamente al joven. Pronto pareció recapacitar, recordando la transformación fuera de control que lo distorsionó la ultima vez y retrocedió. Sin embargo Juugo estaba tranquilo.

- Eres muy fácil de leer Suigetsu.

El peliblanco escupió en el suelo y le dedicó una mirada de desprecio antes de perderse entre la maleza de los alrededores.

* * *

La pelirroja tarareaba una canción mientras envolvía su cuerpo en una toalla. Tenían suerte de que aún el agua caliente estuviera disponible en aquella base abandonada. Se puso sus anteojos y salió del baño y recogió su pequeño peine de entre sus cosas y regresó para mirarse en el espejo mientras desenredaba su melena color cereza. De repente, por fin sintió la presencia tan anhelada que esperaba acercarse a ella. - ¿Karin?

Sasuke había entrado al cuarto y notó la puerta del pequeño baño entreabierta. Caminó hacia ella y se asomó encontrándose con la kunoichi tan solo cubierta por una pequeña toalla que apenas cubría el inicio de sus muslos. Ágilmente se dio la vuelta, pero el brazo de la chica se posó sobre su hombro.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Vístete- sentenció el azabache.

- ¿Entraste solo para decirme eso?

- Karin… – pronunció su nombre de forma seria, aun dándole la espalda.

- Sobre lo de ayer… – la pelirroja de repente se puso nerviosa y habló por hablar. Carraspeó un poco y acarició la armazón de sus lentes nuevos, dudosa de como proseguir. Pensó rápido y tomo una de las manos del Uchiha. – No me molestaría que volviera a suceder… ¿Y a ti?- . Sasuke permaneció callado un momento, y Karin solo podía tragar saliva, esperando alguna respuesta. Pasarón algunos minutos y empezó a sentirse irritada al ver que no ocurría nada y por un momento contempló la idea de abofetearlo.

No. – contestó tajantemente.

¿No? – dijo sorprendida

No. No me molestaría. – El Uchiha cerró los ojos y la pelirroja soltó su mano, para pasar sus delicados brazos por sus hombros. Casi creyó escuchar un suspiro detrás suyo y súbitamente sintió los labios calientes de la chica en su nuca. Karin estiró las puntas de sus pies para poder llegar a su cuello.

Un delicioso estremecimiento recorrió al joven y violentamente se soltó de la pelirroja, solo para cerrar la puerta del baño y se volvió hacia ella rápidamente, tomándola enérgicamente de un mechón de su cabello mojado causando un pequeño chillido de la kunoichi, el cual se vio sofocado cuando la lengua del pelinegro se entrelazo con la suya.

La inseguridad con la que se habían tocado y besado ayer, se perdió en algún lugar porque por el ímpetu con lo que lo hacían ahora, parecían amantes expertos repentinamente. El chico la recostó en piso húmedo con más delicadeza y se dedicó a saborear la piel de su cuello y sus hombros. Karin solo atinaba a morder sus labios para reprimir sus gemidos, pero aún así podían escucharse. De repente vaciló un poco esperando que el chico no le pusiera demasiada atención a sus brazos, que era la parte de su piel marcada por las mordeduras, pero el pensamiento se disipó cuando su mano fuerte se apoderó de uno de sus senos, presionándolo a través de la tela y su boca volvía a atacar sus labios.

Karin, coqueta y seductora por naturaleza de repente se encontró tímida y sumisa bajo las caricias de Sasuke, pero lo justificó a la sorpresa de verse atacada tan de repente. Intentó ganar el dominio, pero el peso del chico no se lo permitía. Lentamente separó sus finas piernas y rodeó la parte inferior del cuerpo del Uchiha oprimiendo su intimidad desnuda contra él. Sasuke abandonó sus labios y emitió un sonido casi gutural que le encantó a la pelirroja. Ella volvió a hacerlo, queriendo escuchar más y el chico se dejó vencer, disfrutando la exquisita sensación. Sin embargo, pronto sintió al azabache incorporarse. Febrilmente, la tomó entre sus brazos cargándola. Karin estaba en su novena nube, anticipándose con felicidad a lo que podría pasar a continuación.

El chico la llevo a la habitación, pero para su sorpresa, la colocó en el piso de pie. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y se encerró en el baño, dejandola ahí. Karin pudo escuchar cómo había asegurado la puerta. Boquiabierta y todavía un poco excitada, escuchó el agua de la regadera fluir ruidosamente unos instantes después.

_¿Es acaso una broma?_

La kunoichi no sabía cómo reaccionar, si reír o llorar. Sujetó la toalla que resbalaba de su cuerpo y suspiró lentamente, recuperándose un poco.

* * *

Suigetsu estaba más que furioso por la actitud anterior de Jūgo . Casi tenía ganas de matarlo, pero estaba más furioso consigo mismo. ¿Porque le molestaba tanto? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaba insinuando. Tal vez solo era el hecho de que el nombre de Karin estaba de por medio, y él no la soportaba. _Si, debe de ser eso…_

Pero si debía ser sincero, él también había notado un cambio en Sasuke con respecto a Karin. De hecho siempre se había dado cuenta de que el Uchiha era más piadoso con ella que con nadie más. Incluso cuando eran más jóvenes y estaban a cargo de Orochimaru y Kabuto.

El Hozuki, se talló los ojos y la frente. La cabeza le dolía por pensar en cosas estúpidas y recordar a ese ser tan horrible. Siempre le tuvo repulsión a Orochimaru. Repulsión y miedo.

El hambre lo hizo distraerse un poco de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a un arroyo que había cerca. Casi podía olerlo. Llego a la orilla y se inclinó lo suficientemente para ver su reflejo en el agua.

"_Eres muy fácil de leer, Suigetsu". _

Las palabras de Jūgo seguían resonando en su mente. El Hozuki se arrodilló y saco de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón los lentes destrozados de la pelirroja a la que tanto despreciaba. Los miró fijamente en la palma de su mano y los presionó con fuerza, evitando materializase en agua, terminando de romper los cristales que cortaron la sensible piel. Su mano se abrió dejándolos de caer en la hierba, mientras pequeñas gotas de sangre se asomaban casi como lágrimas rojas.

Rojo.

Rojo intenso._"Como ella"_, pensó agriamente.

Una sensación tosca y delicada a la vez, se formó en su pecho.

* * *

Notas:

- OOC, OOC, pero que le podemos hacer?

- Lo unico que puedo pensar al ver a estos tres es: TEEN ANGST.


	4. Shinmitsu

Hola, hola nuevamente agradezco sus reviews, juro que son muy importantes para mi y me hacen feliz, y siempre las tomo en cuenta. Ah y prometo que siempre intento actualizar en el menor tiempo posible! Pero la vida real no me deja :C, sin embargo aquí ya les traigo el cuarto capitulo, justo en la madrugada de San Valentin.

"000" - Dialogo de los personajes

_"000__"_ - Pensamiento de los personajes

/***/ - Flashback

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si lo fuera Akatsuki seguiría intacto.

* * *

**Cercanía.**

親密

/***/

_Esa noche durmió por primera vez en algo sólido desde hace días. Por la mañana se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, esa niña de lentes que seguía a Orochimaru a todas partes. El chico de ojos violetas ni siquiera sabía su nombre. A veces cuando abría sus ojos, enclaustrado en esa capsula gigante de agua, alcanzaba a ver los mechones rojos salir del laboratorio. Algunas otras veces escuchaba los gritos de dolor que la niña emitía en medio de la oscuridad. _

_- Él es Sasuke Uchiha- mencionó Kabuto._

_Los dos adolescentes lo miraron. Suigetsu con más desconfianza que curiosidad. Karin, más que con curiosidad, regocijo. El chico de cabello oscuro los estudió unos segundos. Sus pupilas se situaron en la chica de anteojos un momento antes de darles la espalda y seguir al colaborador de Orochimaru._

_- ¡Mi nombre es Karin! – exclamó la pelirroja, dirigiéndose al chico que le salvo la vida aquella vez._

_Sasuke ladeó su cabeza lo suficiente para volverla a mirar. El peliblanco situado a un lado suyo también la observó con atención. Era la primera vez que ambos escuchaban su nombre._

_/***/_

* * *

Las llamas calientes cobraron vida y empezaron a consumir los trozos de madera con violencia. La pelirroja dejo de atizar el fuego y puso una tapa sobre la olla donde hervían los alimentos. Se limpió una gota de sudor rodando por su frente y su cabeza giró hacia el chico situado a unos metros de ella. Parecía muy concentrado puliendo su espada.

Karin se aproximó con confianza. Suigetsu y Jūgo se encontraban descansando dentro después de haber buscado pistas sobre la posible localización del portador del Jinchūriki del Ocho Colas, gran parte del día. Dejó caer su mano sobre su hombro, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla. Su acción tomo al azabache por sorpresa.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- cuestionó friamente.

- ¿Eh?... bu-ueno, yo solo – la kunoiichi se puso a la defensiva buscando algo que decir. ¿No habían acordado seguir así? "_Es verdad, tenemos un acuerdo"- _¡Sasuke! Nosotros acordam-

La joven no pudo terminar sus palabras. El Uchiha _casi_ la miró entretenido por un segundo, hasta que tomó la barbilla de la chica y beso sus labios directamente. Karin sonrío y recibió el gesto con gusto.

Era ese un gesto de cercanía ¿cierto? Desde la última vez habían estado un poco ocupados, pero seguían encontrándose a solas, aúnque no habían culminado lo más _anhelado_ muy para la decepción de la pelirroja, pero pronto resolvió que no era algo urgente. Ella disfrutaba cada momento que podía tener con Sasuke, y darle una muestra de cariño a plena luz del día, bajo el riesgo de ser visto por el resto de su equipo estaba permitido, _¿No es así?_

* * *

- Nos estamos acercando, necesitamos estar preparados. – señaló Sasuke.

- ¿Karin para que podría estar preparada? ¿Para qué salvemos su trasero?

La chica intentó encajar uno de los palillos con los que estaba comiendo en la mano del Hozuki enérgicamente, pero como siempre él fue más rápido que ella y la esquivó con éxito.

- ¡¿Estás loca?!

- Ya no tengo apetito. – la chica se puso de pie y desapareció por el pasillo tan solo para regresar con un bulto de ropa. Eran las mantas con las que solían dormir. Era un día muy caluroso y la pelirroja creía que era hora de lavarlas como es debido después de tanto tiempo de uso en distintos lugares. A ella no le molestaba ayudar con ese tipo de tareas. Como era evidente, iría al arroyo pero antes de salir por la puerta arrojó la que pertenecía al Hozuki directo a su rostro y azotó la puerta.

Realmente había logrado hacerla rabiar, desde que se sentaron a comer estuvo molestándola todo el tiempo a base de comentarios hirientes y observaciones redundantes.

Sasuke observó en silencio la escena, sus ojos retornando al peliblanco después de que la chica salió. Este sentía su mirada y eso lo incomodaba.

- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke? ¿Tienes _algo_ que decirme?

Las pequeñas heridas en la palma de su mano mientras sujetaba sus palillos, llamarón su atención y de repente imágenes se filtraron en su mente, imágenes de aquella ocasión.

_Esa misma mano herida, era la misma mano que tocaba a Karin._

_/***/El azabache casi se quedaba dormido cuando el escándalo de la entrada de Suigetsu lo distrajo. El chico ni siquiera reparó en su presencia ya que parecía muy abstraído, observando a la chica que dormía tranquilamente frente a él. Siguió sus movimientos con la mirada hasta el instante en que sus dedos acariciaron la piel de la pelirroja. Lascivamente./***/_

Los pensamientos del Uchiha se vieron interrumpidos, cuando Jūgo se levantó de su asiento estrepitosamente, azotando sus puños contra la mesa de madera. Suigetsu inmediatamente se alejó poniéndose en guardia. "_¿En qué momento se transformó?"_

- Caluroso ... – mascullaba un trastornado Jūgo

- Tranquilízate.

Pero antes de que su líder pudiera hacer algo, el pobre chico salió desquiciado hacia el exterior tratando de alejarse de sus compañeros. Estos lo siguieron en cuestión de segundos.

- ¡Atrás! – El peli anaranjado tomó una pesada y enorme roca del suelo y la arrojó con fuerza en su dirección a la vez que huía a toda velocidad.

- Suigetsu… ve al arroyo y busca a Karin. Yo iré tras Jūgo, solo yo puedo calmarlo ahora.

- ¡Pero-

- ¡Es una orden!- vociferó el muchacho y fue detrás de su compañero.

Sin oportunidad de protestar en lo absoluto, siguió las órdenes de Sasuke y se dirigió al lugar. En cuestión de minutos llegó a su destino pero la kunoichi no se encontraba ahí. Las ropas yacían en el suelo pero no había rastro de ella.

- ¡Karin! - "¿_Donde podrá haberse metido esa idiota?"_

El peliblanco no tuvo más opción que seguir buscando en los alrededores. Era probable que Sasuke perdiera el rastro de Jūgo también. Dudaba que Karin llegara a salir lastimada , gracias a su habilidad podría mantenerse a salvo. Podía estar tranquilo sin necesidad de hacer nada, pero por alguna razón, tenía el empeño de encontrar a la pelirroja.

Unos sonidos ensordecedores apresaron su oído y con cautela se acercó al lugar de donde provenían. Logró divisar a un Jūgo haciéndose daño, descargando la furia y la locura que le provocaba el sello maldito, contra el tronco de un colosal árbol. El frenético chico detectó la presencia de alguien y con velocidad Suigetsu distinguió una grieta cercana e intentó introducirse en ella precipitadamente, pero algo adentro lo entorpeció.

- Suigetsu… idiota, ¿porque tenías que meterte aquí?- susurró con dificultad la pelirroja que permanecía escondida en aquel lugar. El Hozuki se introdujo sin más en el angosto lugar, oprimiendo a la chica.

- ¿Todo el tiempo estuviste aquí? –La grieta era extremadamente estrecha y podía sentir la respiración de la pelirroja muy cerca. _Demasiado cerca._

- Vete.

- Ni de broma. Jūgo está totalmente enloquecido, no quiero que suceda lo de la última vez. Sasuke debería estar con él.

- Pffft! Que cobarde eres- la chica empezó a restregarse inútilmente tratando de liberar sus brazos para sacarlo de ahí.

- No hagas eso - siseó el peliblanco, sintiendo la fricción del cuerpo de Karin contra el suyo.

Podía sentir la perfecta figura femenina de la chica contra él y era una sensación deliciosa a pesar de lo inoportuno del momento. Se quedaron quietos cuando escucharon gruñidos y pasos fuertes aplastando las hojas de los árboles en el piso, acercarse. Los chicos tantearon y se adentraron más en la gruta, sobre todo Karin. Suigetsu alcanzó a distinguir los pies descalzos del muchacho caminar cerca de su escondite. Unos minutos pasaron.

- Se ha alejado lo suficiente- musitó Karin. - Es seguro salir ahora.

Intentaron regresar al inicio de la gruta con dificultad, pero ahora se encontraban más atascados que antes.

- ¡Maldita sea!- exclamó Suigetsu.

Por un instante nadie dijo ni hizo nada, cuando de repente los brazos del joven lograron situarse sobre la cintura de la pelirroja.

- Animal... ¿!que es lo que haces?!

- Cállate.

El chico intento elevarla con ímpetu para que pudiera liberarse la parte inferior de su cuerpo e intentara salir ella primero ya que la parte de arriba de la grieta era más espaciosa. Karin entendió e involuntariamente sus piernas se separaban mientras la elevaba. Cuando llegaron a la cintura del Hozuki se abrieron un poco más aferrándose a él instintivamente. Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento. El joven se quedó paralizado y la pelirroja desvió sus ojos rápidamente mientras enrojecía por la vergüenza y el disgusto. La posición era peligrosa y estimulante para el muchacho. Suspiró pesadamente y se quedaron congelados nuevamente. Sudor frío escurría por su rostro, humedeciendo sus propios cabellos. Podía sentir el suave aroma de Karin inundando su nariz y casi lo intoxicaba.

Inesperadamente, un estruendo en el cielo rompió el silencio y se escucharon las gotas de lluvia azotar el suelo con furia.

_Lluvia. Agua._

- Me materializare en estado líquido, ¿Cómo _no_ lo pensé antes?

- O-ok. ¡Pero hazlo rápido!

Así lo hizo y finalmente pudieron salir de ahí. Ambos jóvenes, empapados fueron por las mantas y caminaron de regreso, él marchando detrás de ella, mirándola con curiosidad de vez en cuando. Todavía poder sentir su corazón latir rápidamente a pesar del cambio físico que acababa de sufrir su cuerpo.

* * *

Anocheció. Sasuke y Jūgo se encontraban en la base, el azabache en el exterior esperando su llegada. El sabía que la seguridad de Karin estaba garantizada, con Jūgo ahora tranquilo y dormido después de haberlo perdido entre la maleza, ella no corría ningún peligro. Después de un momento aparecieron.

Ciertamente, sus transformaciones eran más esporádicas desde que Jūgo se encontraba cerca de Sasuke, pero cada que ocurrían era más difícil tranquilizarlo y estabilizarlo. Así que por mera precaución Suigetsu decidió dormir en el piso de arriba, no estaba dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo, al menos no esta vez.

El Hozuki yacía en su futon mirando la pared sin lograr conciliar el sueño, recuerdos de lo sucedido en la tarde agobiándolo.

_Inquietando lo más profundo de su ser. _

El muchacho se puso de pie y abrió la puerta con intención de dirigirse al baño pero notó que el cuarto donde solía dormir la pelirroja estaba abierto y ella no estaba en su interior. Pequeños ruidos que no pudo definir llamarón su atención y los siguió solo para descubrir que provenían del cuarto de Sasuke. Tragó saliva y notó que la puerta no estaba totalmente cerrada y con extrema mesura se asomó.

La luz de la luna filtrándose dentro.

* * *

Karin estaba sobre el regazo del azabache. Suaves e inofensivas mordidas transitando su delicado cuello la hacían apretar sus labios sofocando sus propios quejidos. Ella acariciaba su piel, la camisa del muchacho en alguna parte de la habitación. Hábiles dedos recorriendo de manera descendente su torso haciendo acelerar la pulsación del Uchiha, y manos grandes aferrándose a la estrecha cintura de la pelirroja cuando de repente esos dedos traviesos se perdieron en el interior de sus pantalones, aferrándose con firmeza a su virilidad. Aquel sorpresivo movimiento lo hizo gruñir y fascinada de poder escucharlo comenzó a masturbarlo con lentitud.

Muy para el desazón de la pelirroja, sintió una presencia conocida moverse cerca. Temerosa de poder ser vistos, pero a la vez demasiado encantada con el torbellino de sensaciones que ese hombre tan bello le provocaba, no sabía si parar o seguir.

Pudo sentir la presencia cada vez más inmediata a ellos y automáticamente giró la cabeza hacia la puerta, pero no había nadie. Pronto notó la luz del baño al final del pasillo encenderse.

Ella suspiró con alivio. Detuvo el movimiento y se disponía a soltar al chico por un momento cuando la propia mano del Uchiha se lo impidió. Ojos penetrantes posándose sobre ella, haciéndola sentir escalofríos.

- Solo un segundo – susurró.

La kunoichi se separó y caminó hacia la puerta, dando un vistazo al pasillo un momento. Seguidamente la cerró, la luz desapareciendo dejando en total oscuridad la habitación, esta vez asegurando la intimidad de los amantes.

* * *

Notas:

- Ahem... los kanjis estan bien ( creo) aunque suele traducirse mas comunmente como "intimidad" pero a mi me gustaba el otro titulo.


	5. Noroi

¿Alguien esta ahí? Mil disculpas, primero debo aclarar que nunca he tenido la intención de abandonar mi fic. De hecho este capitulo ya tenia tiempo escrito, pero por cuestiones personales no había podido subirlo. Esperando que mis fans todavía se acuerden de mi historia aquí esta el quinto capitulo. Intentare actualizar sin dejar tanto intervalo de tiempo ( meses) Lo siento! pero ya estoy de vuelta y no me pienso ir! :)

"000" - Dialogo de los personajes

_"000__"_ - Pensamiento de los personajes

/***/ - Flashback

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei, si fuera mio probablemente seria como manga shoujo. :)

* * *

**Maldición**

呪い

/***/

_Era una mañana fría, ni un ápice de los rayos del sol se vislumbraba a través de las oscuras nubes que cubrían el cielo. La noche anterior Orochimaru había partido y se había llevado a Sasuke junto con él. Como siempre. Mientras tanto la pelirroja y el oji-violeta se encontraban escondidos en una parte del laboratorio._

_Momentos antes, estaban ocupados limpiando algunos instrumentos como Kabuto les había ordenado, cuando de repente la niña se quedó inerte y un estremecimiento recorrió su pequeño cuerpo. Suigetsu pudo notarlo, pues de repente se quedó ahí, solidificada._

_- ¿Karin? _

_La joven kunoichi tomó al Hozuki por el codo indicándole que cerrara la boca. Los niños corrieron hacia uno de los armarios que contenía algunos tubos de ensayo, se encerraron y la niña echó el pestillo de la puerta._

_- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?_

_- ¡Shhhh!_

_Un hombre se introdujo en el laboratorio y Suigetsu lo reconoció. Era un tipo corpulento, demasiado grande, calvo y con un rostro tremendamente feo. Suigetsu lo conocía, y sabía porque Karin le tenía miedo. En una ocasión Orochimaru la había obligado a dejarse morder por él y este la había lastimado. A través de las rejillas notó que el hombre estaba a punto de desfallecer y tenía una enorme herida atravesando su gigante barriga, a la vez que perdía mucha sangre. Ignoraba lo que le había sucedido pero era seguro que buscaba a Karin para que le curase dejándose morder. El peliblanco noto el nerviosismo de la pelirroja a un lado suyo._

_- No seas estúpida, deberías salir y ayudarlo, de todas formas Kabuto va a obligarte a hacerlo después- murmuró_

_- ¡De ninguna manera!, prefiero suicidarme antes que dejar que ese maldito asqueroso se me acerque otra vez- siseó entre dientes con visible rencor. El tipo herido pareció haber escuchado el murmullo de la chica y se incorporó con esfuerzos- ¡Karin, niña ¿estas aquí?- vociferó el moribundo._

_Temerosa de haber sido escuchada, en el momento que su nombre hizo eco en las cuatro paredes del laboratorio, cerró los ojos y por inercia tomo la mano del muchacho que se encontraba a un lado suyo, como buscando algún tipo de protección. _

_Como si se tratara de una corriente eléctrica, el nerviosismo de la niña se traspasó al cuerpo del Hozuki en el momento en que ella lo había tocado. El chico giró su cabeza hacia ella con un gesto desconcertado, pero la chica no se dio cuenta y apretó su mano con más fuerza esperando que aquel desagradable ser humano se fuera. La calidez de esa pequeña mano entorpeció los sentidos de Suigetsu y los fuertes latidos de su corazón que resonaban en sus propios oídos, opacaban la respiración entrecortada de la pelirroja. Era como si se hubiera congelado, así que no chistó en lo absoluto y permanecieron un largo rato con las manos entrelazadas hasta que aquel gigante se fue._

_Días después de que había sucedido aquello, Suigetsu aun sentía la impresión de la mano de Karin en su palma derecha. Desde ese momento algo raro había sucedido con el peliblanco, y el mismo lo notaba. A veces cuando estaba tratando de consolar el sueño, una especie de dolor se acumulaba en su pecho y la imagen de la niña de lentes se filtraba debajo de sus parpados, haciéndolo despertar con fuerza y no podía dormir más. En el fondo la maldecía porque sospechaba que Karin le había transmitido alguna especie de enfermedad a través de su mano, porque eso no le había sucedido antes de ello. _

_El solía mirarla con curiosidad, pero no se acercaba a ella a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y cuando lo hacía, era brusco. Karin siempre seguía a Sasuke con fidelidad pero incluso el azabache no era inmune a los cambios de humor de la niña. Sabía que lo admiraba, pero no la dominaba. Sabía a su vez, que respetaba a Orochimaru pero seguramente en el fondo le despreciaba, como todos en aquel lugar. Había aprendido algunas cosas sobre ella con tan solo seguirla con la vista y poco a poco Suigetsu llegó a la conclusión de que quería convertirse en su amigo._

_ El muchacho deseaba que la pelirroja le tomara de nuevo de la mano y que le contara cualquier cosa irrelevante sobre su persona, pero en su lugar, la actitud hosca que tuvo hacia ella desde el día que había llegado con Orochimaru solo empeoró y era exageradamente grosero e innecesariamente rudo. Ni el mismo lograba entender el porqué de sus acciones, Karin siempre le otorgaba esa sensación de confusión al niño, y eso lo hacía rabiar, así que desechó la idea de convertirse amigos, después de todo el único amigo que ella estaba interesada en tener era Sasuke._

_Desde entonces, el adolescente optó por seguir maldiciéndola para sus adentros cientos de veces._

_/***/_

* * *

- Oye, ¿estás bien? – Una voz femenina sacó a Suigetsu de sus pensamientos. El peliblanco se encontraba en la barra de algún bar y después de beber un rato, se sentía difuso y adormilado.

- ¿Huh?

- Estamos a punto de cerrar. Lo siento pero tienes que irte.

Los ojos del Hozuki lograron enfocar después de unos segundos y se situaron sobre el rostro de la persona que le hablaba. Era una chica joven, aunque quizas un par de años mayor que él. Tenía ojos de color turquesa, grandes y brillantes. Llevaba el cabello negro atado en una especie de coleta que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo y vestía una yukata con un delantal.

- No pienso ir a ningún lado.

- ¿Perdona?

- Dije, que no pienso ir a ningún lado- Pronunció meticulosamente el peliblanco, tratando de controlar su borrachez al hablar.

La joven lo miró detenidamente y parecía reflexionar sobre algo. Después de unos segundos, se sentó a su lado. – ¿No tienes ningún lugar a donde ir?- pregunto misericordiosamente.

- Sí que lo tengo. Pero no pienso regresar a ese lugar hoy.

- Entonces, después de todo, no tienes ningún lugar a donde ir, ¿cierto?

- No.

- Bien, entonces espérame aquí.

Las personas que aún quedaban en aquel bar se retiraron paulatinamente, los meseros limpiaron el lugar y cuando terminaron, la chica de la yukata se acercó al Hozuki. La joven le ofreció asilo por esa noche, y Suigetsu aceptó, sin tener nada por lo que oponerse, además no podía pensar con mucha claridad gracias a su embriaguez.

Después de haber visualizado por unos segundos las figuras de Karin y Sasuke en el fondo de aquella habitación, Suigetsu se alejó inmediatamente. Su cuerpo empezó a moverse casi sin pensarlo y se dirigió al baño, prendió la luz y lavó su rostro minuciosamente. Momentos después el Hozuki se miró al espejo que se encontraba frente suyo. Con atención observó sus pupilas violetas y sus cabellos blancos y húmedos pegados a sus mejillas. Se dio cuenta de golpe, como una sensación extraña lo invadía. Sentía como si una especie de veneno se hubiese introducido en su cuerpo y lentamente viajaba por éste, corroyendo su sangre al pasar y concentrándose en algún punto cercano de su corazón. Su cerebro ardía y su respiración era pesada y lenta. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco así que se precipitó hacia el exterior de la base donde se encontraban.

Corrió entre los matorrales hasta que se dejó caer un poco agitado. Miró el cielo y aunque estaba despejado, la luna se escondía y no se dejaba ver. Cerró los ojos y la visión de Karin postrada encima de Sasuke envueltos en aquel abrazo intimo que solo una pareja de amantes podría llevar a cabo apareció en su mente. _"Maldita sea, ¿desde cuándo Sasuke y Karin…"_

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración en su pensamiento. Para Suigetsu, era inconcebible. Los sentimientos de la pelirroja hacia el Uchiha no eran noticia nueva para él. El bien sabía que desde que eran unos niños ella siempre le ha seguido. _¿Pero en que retorcido momento Sasuke cedió o empezó a sentirse de igual manera hacia ella?_

Tal vez ella nunca le ha sido indiferente, tal y como lo sospechaba a veces. Pero esto era demasiado drástico.

A Suigetsu le sabia mal regresar a la base abandonada así que se dirigió a paso impreciso hacia la aldea cercana del lugar. Entro a un bar y pidió un vaso de sake, y después otro, y después otro y después perdió la cuenta. No quería pensar, no quería detenerse a examinar esa sensación punzante que seguía acumulada en su pecho. Incluso se le antojaba regresar a aquel cilindro de agua que por mucho tiempo fue su prisión, porque habitar y ser uno con aquel líquido lo hacía permanecer en un estado de insolación que lo relajaba y no le permitía pensar. No le permitía sentir. Y en ese momento no quería sentir.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Suigetsu

- ¿De dónde vienes, Suigetsu?- el chico dudó un poco antes de contestar.

- … De Kirigakure

- ¿ Kirigakure? Eso está muy lejos de aquí. – El muchacho estaba recostado en un pequeña esterilla sobre el suelo y permaneció callado- Yo soy Mido.

- Mido – repitió el Hozuki con la voz vacía.

La chica lo miro de reojo unos segundos y se acercó a él con una taza de té caliente.

- ¿Es una mujer?- preguntó Mido tentativamente.

- ¿Cómo?

- De quien estas escapando, es una mujer- afirmó esta vez.

¿Suigetsu estaba escapando? El Hozuki lo negó rotundamente para sus adentros pero fue como si la ella le leyera el pensamiento. Finalmente, todavía un poco desinhibido por el alcohol, Suigetsu le hablo un poco de sus compañeros. De Jūgo y de su amabilidad constante, así como de su fuerza mortal. De Sasuke, su actual líder, de cómo le repudiaba pero le respetaba al mismo tiempo. Y de Karin. Le hablo sobre su mala personalidad, su carencia de cualquier virtud, y su desprecio por ella. Esto último llamo la atención de la pelinegra.

- Si puedo decir algo al respecto, definitivamente no creo que odies a esa persona. – dijo firmemente Mido como si repasara todo lo que el Hozuki le había dicho con sapiencia- Más bien suena como si fuera un amor no correspondido.

¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión? Era muy fácil. A la vez que el oji-violeta le hablaba sobre su idiotez, también lo hacía sobres sus ojos carmesís. De su cabello rojizo, intenso como su carácter. Y como su terquedad. Ella apenas le conocía, pero de alguna manera podía ver la desesperanza en sus ojos.

_¿Amor no correspondido?_ Las palabras de Mido encolizarón al Hozuki, y este se precipitó sobre ella tomándola fuertemente por el cuello. La muchacha soltó un quejido pero le miró fijamente a los ojos sin bajar la mirada, el gesto del muchacho era temible, mostraba los colmillos y sus pupilas se dilataron. Pasados unos segundos el peliblanco se calmó y finalmente la soltó, dejandose caer sobre la esterilla nuevamente, sus grandes manos cubriendo su frente y sus ojos, como si estuviera atormentado.

- Lo siento- musitó la muchacha poco después de recuperar el aliento- Me metí en donde no me llamaron. Fue un poco insensible de mi parte, después de todo un amor no correspondido es muy parecido a una maldición. _"Una maldición ¿huh?"_- Pensó Suigetsu.

Después de un minuto el Hozuki movió sus brazos y al dejar al descubierto su rostro, una lágrima solitaria se hizo camino hacia sus labios cerrados y fruncidos. La chica se deshizo de ella con la manga de su yukata y fijó sus ojos turquesas en los violetas de Suigetsu, ambos se miraron un rato sin decir nada hasta que por fin, con un poco de vacilación la joven se inclinó hacia él, besando sus labios suavemente.

* * *

Unas horas mas tarde, antes de que el amanecer anunciara su llegada, Suigetsu abandonó el cuarto de la chica que le había ofrecido refugio la noche anterior. Antes de salir le echó un ultimo vistazo a la muchacha que yacía en aquella esterilla dormida profundamente. Su cabello suelto cubría la piel desnuda de su espalda como un abanico. Era seguro que no la volvería a ver.

Caminó con paso lento hacia la base de Orochimaru, repasando los eventos del día anterior, aun con la impotencia clavada en el pensamiento. No le apetecía dirigirle la mirada ni a Karin ni Sasuke, pero Suigetsu no estaba pensando en irse a otra parte. Tendría que lidiar con ello. _" A fin de cuentas, a mi no me importa lo que esos imbéciles hagan"_

Se detuvo unos minutos en el lago y se hidrato con esmero, y después retomo su camino. A punto de llegar a la base divisó a Jūgo, parecía que estuviera esperándolo.

- Suigetsu - el peliblanco lo ignoró al pasar a su lado.- Durante la madrugada Karin se dio cuenta de tu ausencia y nos avisó inquietada. Me preguntaba a donde podías haber ido- Aquello llamó la atención del Hozuki.

- ¿Karin? – el peli anaranjado asintió. Se quedaron callados unos minutos. El peliblanco le dio la espalda y pronunció cuidadosamente.

- Tienes razón Jūgo.

- ¿Razón? ¿Sobre qué?

- Soy una persona muy fácil de leer.

El joven siguió caminando y Jūgo se quedó sin palabras, pero casi inmediatamente después una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. El sabía a lo que se refería.

Al entrar al lugar la primera cosa con la que se encontró fue con Karin. Estaba sentada y recargada en la pared tapada con una simple cobija. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Él la observó con los ojos entrecerrados todo el tiempo hasta que se perdió por las escaleras y ella detuvo firmemente su mirada penetrante con facilidad. Sin embargo, una sensación interrogante se reflejó en su rostro una vez que el peliblanco se había ido.

Sasuke no estaba ahí, lo cual era un alivio. El muchacho suspiró pesadamente y se dejó caer en su futón tratando de dejar su mente en blanco, pero aquel dolor familiar se activó como si fuera un botón dentro de él nuevamente. Si, aquella sensación a la que estaba acostumbrado después de aquel desafortunado día cuando Karin y el estaban en laboratorio.

_"Mido esta en lo cierto. Es como una maldición"_

* * *

Notas:

- Este capitulo esta exclusivamente centrado en Suigetsu, nose, pensé que seria necesario pero mucho mas Sasukarin esta por venir así que no se desanimen n_n

- Mido es mi primer OC de Naruto, aunque solo tuvo una pequeña participación, por ahora, no lo se después!


	6. Kyōran

Hola muñecas, :D Ya vengo con el sexto capitulo de esta historia, el cual me quedo bastante larguito ya averiguaran ustedes porque. Enjoy yourselves :3

"000" - Dialogo de los personajes

_"000"_ - Pensamiento de los personajes

/***/ - Flashback

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei, si fuera mio probablemente no sería tan genial.

* * *

**Frenesí**

狂乱

_/***/_

_El pasto crujía ante los firmes pasos de la niña que canturreaba una melodía que se acababa de inventar. En su brazo izquierdo llevaba una canastilla con algunos alimentos. La verdad es que no le agradaba mucho la idea de tener que cocinar para Orochimaru y sus subordinados. Karin era la única mujer en la base y Kabuto le ordenó que preparara la cena para ellos. Se sentía ofendida, no le parecía que se aprovecharan de la condición de su género para obligarla a hacer ese tipo de quehaceres. No es que fuera algo indigno, es más, hasta era entretenido. Pero ella no era ninguna sirvienta. La admiración y agradecimiento que ella sentía por Orochimaru de a poco se iba corrompiendo ya que esté solo la utilizaba como una muñeca por la cual todo tipo de personas horribles y desagradables, debían de enterrar sus dientes, en adición de las tediosas horas que pasaba en el laboratorio siendo víctima de sus incontables experimentos. En un principio entrenaba con ella, pero ahora estaba totalmente enfocado en sus otros súbditos, en especial Sasuke. El tipo estaba obsesionado con él._

_De momento se dio por vencida y prefirió obedecer a Kabuto, esta situación era preferible a estar acorralada frente a un sujeto dispuesto a rasgar su delicada piel con sus asquerosos colmillos. Un estruendoso ruido la sacó de sus cavilaciones y rápidamente se ocultó tras unos arbustos. Aseguró sus anteojos y observó en la lejanía que se trataba de Sasuke entrenando con Orochimaru. Puso especial atención en él gesto del chico de Konoha. Su cara, normalmente carente de expresión alguna, estaba deformada en una salvaje contorsión de furia, capaz de matar a quien sea que se le pusiera enfrente tan solo con el poder de esa mirada. Karin suprimió un suspiro y continúo con lo que estaba haciendo. Sasuke estaba determinado en convertirse en el más fuerte, su perseverancia y su fría actitud le cortaban la respiración, y el misterioso fluir de su chakra, la atraía como un imán. Desde aquel momento en que Sasuke le salvo la vida, ella había sido cautivada por él de una manera indescriptible._

_Al anochecer, Karin ya tenía todo listo para que los hombres recuperaran fuerzas comiendo hasta saciarse. La pelirroja solía cocinar algunas veces con su madre en Kusagakure, y en otras ocasiones la observaba rebanar los vegetales mientras ella cuidaba a su pequeña hermana que tenía un año de nacida, así que recordaba algunas recetas. Un feo estremecimiento transitó hacia su cabeza. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de borrar las súbitas imágenes que se infiltraron en su mente, imágenes de la masacre de la que había sido víctima su aldea. Ese era un recuerdo que estaba sellado en lo más hondo de su mente._

_- !Puaj! A mí no me gusta esta mierda- se quejó Suigetsu al probar el platillo que esmeradamente preparó la joven kunoichi._

_- ¡I-Idiota! Si no te gusta entonces deberías cocinar tú!_

_- Mmm… no está mal, pero podría estar mejor. Sera cuestión de práctica, como todo en esta vida.- comentó Kabuto._

_- ¿Qué tipo de guiso es este, Karin? - cuestionó el líder de la aldea oculta del sonido._

_- Es un estofado en salsa de tomate, Orochimaru-sama._

_La pelirroja miró de reojo al azabache, el objeto de su interés. Él tomo un bocado y una mueca inescrutable se apoderó de su semblante. Karin no pudo adivinar lo que le pasaba por la mente, y supuso que no le había gustado. Un ligero enfado embargó a la niña. Total, si no les agradaba su manera de cocinar, tendrían que conformarse ya que eso es lo que había, y eso incluía al Uchiha. Ella no estaba ahí para complacerlos. Karin les dio la espalda, indignada._

_- ¡No exageren, no es una delicia pero sabe bien!- comentó uno de los hombres que se encontraban ahí- ¡Jo! ¡Además miren, a este niño sí que le ha encantado!_

_La kunoichi giró su cabeza en un santiamén y vio anonadada como Sasuke comía con ganas. Todos a su alrededor le observaron curiosos. Dejó el plato limpio y pidió repetir la porción. Karin recuperó su orgullo y gustosa le sirvió más._

_Sasuke, les daba la razón, tal vez no era lo más sabroso que había degustado. Pero al probar aquel sencillo guiso de aspecto dudoso, casi se paraliza su corazón. El sabor era muy parecido, por no decir idéntico a las comidas que su madre solía prepararle. Era tan familiar que se quedó pasmado y sin dudar consumió todo lo que pudo. La sazón de Karin, tan parecida a la de Mikoto Uchiha, le proporcionó una tenue sensación de bienestar, que hacía mucho tiempo no lo poseía._

_Antes de engullir el tercer plato, el niño echó un vistazo a la creadora del platillo con curiosidad._

_/***/_

* * *

La joven abrió los ojos pesadamente. El cuerpo le dolía de una manera descomunal. No tardó en darse cuenta que alguien la transportaba en sus brazos, por lo tanto tan solo percibía el azul del cielo que se cernía sobre ellos al andar. " ¿_Sasuke?… no, esta persona no es Sasuke."_

Su mente no lograba recapitular las cosas con claridad, tan solo recordaba el momento en que se enfrentaban contra el jinchūriki de ocho colas. Ella había curado a Sasuke dejando que este la mordiera, absorbiendo su chakra. En determinado momento Jūgo también lo ayudo, aprovechando la compatibilidad del sello maldito.

Jūgo llevaba entre sus brazos a la muchacha que acababa de recuperar el conocimiento. Se dirigían nuevamente a su escondite. Karin hizo un esfuerzo a pesar de sentirse débil, pero no percibió la presencia de Sasuke ni Suigetsu. Casi al llegar, ella le indicó al peli-anaranjado que podía continuar ella sola.

- ¿Y Sasuke? – titubeó la pelirroja preguntándose por su paradero

- Si todo va bien, al anochecer él y Suigetsu estarán de vuelta. Tenía que ocuparse algunas cosas.- contestó Jugo. Se encontraba vigilando una olla con agua hirviendo, a punto de preparar una bebida caliente.

- ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?

- Todos estuvimos a punto de fallar nuestro cometido. En especial tú, que estuviste a punto de morir, de no haber sido por Sasuke. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para apagar las llamas que te envolvían. - Ahora la pelirroja recordaba el momento exacto en que intentaba escapar cuando repentinamente un increíble ardor le hizo perder el conocimiento. No pudo evitar sentirse feliz al escuchar lo que Sasuke hizo por ella.

- ¿Entonces qué sucedió con el Hachibi?

- Fue capturado. Akatsuki deberá hacerse cargo de lo demás.

Ella le preguntó si se encontraba bien y con eso se retiró a su habitación. Sasuke era fuerte y Suigetsu también lo era a pesar de su horrible personalidad, así que suspiro aliviada. Se deshizo de sus prendas y se metió a la regadera. Lavó minuciosamente su cabello, su rostro, y cada resquicio de su cuerpo. Se vistió con ropas limpias y se dejó caer sobre el futón.

La kunoichi estaba consciente de que Taka estaba asociado a una organización criminal y por ende sus vidas se encontrarían en peligro muchas veces, pero las cosas habían estado tranquilas desde la muerte de Itachi y por un momento se olvidó de una cosa tan importante. Además lo que había estado sucediendo entre Sasuke y ella mantenía su mente enfrascada.

Karin estaba totalmente segura de que Suigetsu sospechaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, si no es que ya lo sabía. Aunque él no había dicho nada, temía que aquella noche en que desapareció sin más, él se hubiese dado cuenta. Sabía por su chakra que ocultaba algo. Eso la incomodaba, ya que se trataba de un precioso secreto que tan solo la concernía a ella y a Sasuke Uchiha. A instantes sopesaba la situación, imaginando cómo reaccionarían sus compañeros, y a veces era una idea atractiva. Jūgo probablemente no reaccionaria de ninguna forma en especial, pero a Suigetsu le echaría en cara con prepotencia, todas las veces en que el se había burlado de los sentimientos que albergaba por su líder. Aunque ultimadamente la idea de mantenerlo oculto la convencía más, porque para ella tomaba un significado más especial, además ella no tenía idea que lo que Sasuke sentía por ella aún.

Los siguientes días estuvieron descansando y recuperando fuerzas así que de momento considero no conveniente reanudar sus visitas nocturnas a la habitación del Uchiha. Cada que Sasuke se encontraba con aquellas extrañas personas de Akatsuki, notaba ligeros cambios en su chakra que no lograba deducir con claridad. Se le veía más circunspecto, indudablemente concentrado en su siguiente movimiento. Pero ella lo entendía. A veces cuando él se encontraba mirando el horizonte, ella se sentaba a su lado, y él chico acogía su compañía. Como habían estado ocupados desde la localización de Killer Bee, Karin ya extrañaba su presencia solamente para ella, la pelirroja necesitaba de él, de aquel contacto íntimo que habían estado construyendo desde aquella vez. Todavía no se había convertido en su mujer. Se tocaban y se besaban de todas las maneras posibles, pero el azabache seguía conteniéndose.

El impacto de unas violentas gotas de agua helada empapando su espalda, la sacudió de sus reflexiones.

- !¿ Porque rayos hiciste eso?!

- ¡Pon atención cuando se te llama!- alegó el oji-violeta. La chica estaba frente a las llamas de una fogata. Llevaba el pelo recogido. El Hozuki caminó hacia ella y se recostó en el piso. Sosteniendo el peso de su cabeza con su brazo izquierdo, el joven la examinó con la una mirada mordaz. Una media sonrisa surcando su rostro.

- Has estado actuando de forma extraña últimamente, cara de pez.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te interesa?

- Pffft! Como si eso pudiera ser posible.

Estuvieron sin pronunciar palabra alguna durante unos minutos hasta que el chico rompió el silencio.

- Oye… Karin. ¿Te has sentido sola últimamente verdad?- La chica acomodó sus anteojos y lo miró con pasmo.

- ¿! De qué demonios estás hablando!?

- Tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando- pronunció el albino con voz rasposa. Cierta malicia se asomaba en sus palabras.

- ¿¡Estás loco!? si vas a venirme a decir sandeces como esa, mejor ni me dirijas la palabra, imbécil.

Suigetsu observó alejarse a la causa de todos sus males, notando su rostro enrojecido. Soltó un quejido estirándose y se apoyó con totalidad sobre la hierba, mirando las copas de los árboles que lo rodeaban. Había estado evitando deliberadamente ponerse a recapacitar sobre sus sentimientos por la pelirroja, después de la noche en que descubrió su pequeño secreto. Se sentía débil y consternado así que como era costumbre suya, hacerla rabiar era lo único que podía hacer. Quería molestarla, quería hacerla enfurecer con todas sus fuerzas no importaba que ella lo odiara. De esa manera sentía que la castigaba por el remolino de emociones que ella despertaba en él.

Y ahora que él lo sabía, sin querer dejaba entrever en sus venenosas burlas, lo enterado que estaba sobre su relación con Sasuke. Se daba cuenta de que eso la alteraba aún más. Lanzó un enorme bostezo, descargando parte de su frustración y se dirigió al lago a perderse un buen rato, harto de pensar en aquello y lo otro. _Harto de seguir sintiéndose de esa manera._

* * *

Una abrumada Karin caminaba por los pasillos de la base abandonada. Jūgo dormía como un tronco en el piso de abajo después de haberse pasado todo el día en el bosque, seguramente conviviendo con los animales que rondaban por ahí, como tanto le gustaba. La pelirroja se sentía disgustada al percibir las ironías del peliblanco. _"Maldito Suigetsu"_. Eso era algo personal y le sabia mal que él se regocijara burlándose de ella. Se encerró en su habitación y se tranquilizó poco a poco. De pronto se preguntó qué es lo que estaría haciendo Sasuke. _"Probablemente ya ha regresado de su caminata nocturna"_. Oh, como deseaba tenerlo con ella en ese instante. Así que tomo una rápida decisión.

Liberó sus cabellos color cereza de la cinta que los sujetaba y los cepilló esmeradamente, se despojó de sus medias, sus shorts y su saco lavanda. Guardo sus anteojos en un cajón. Sin hacer ruido caminó hacia el cuarto de su líder, la oscuridad del lugar se asemejaba a la de un túnel. Con cuidado abrió la puerta y la cerro tras de sí. Entrecerró los ojos tratando de enfocar su pobre visión en medio de aquellas penumbras. Sentía su presencia dentro de la habitación pero no lograba divisarlo.

- Karin.

De repente sintió unas ásperas manos sujetando sus caderas. El susodicho estaba detrás de ella. Una sonrisa instantánea se dibujó en el rostro de la fémina. _Sasuke estaba esperandola.__  
_

La joven se acercó a besarlo con necesidad, sujetando con ambas manos su cuello. El muchacho aprovechó esto para elevarla, haciendo que lo rodeara con su piernas. Ella se enganchó a los fuertes hombros y con alegría comprobó que no llevaba su camiseta.

Aterrizaron en el futón sin despegar sus labios un segundo. Karin, ansiosa con la precipitación de los eventos se colocó sobre él, e intento sacarse el top negro que llevaba puesto, pero se detuvo cuando el Uchiha encendió una pequeña lámpara situada a un lado suyo. Él la observó con ojos penetrantes.

- Continua- le ordenó.

Con la respiración agitada, lentamente se desprendió de aquella prenda ante el escrutinio del chico y prosiguió, desatando su sostén del mismo color. Sus bellos pechos se liberaron ante la la oscura mirada de Sasuke. No eran grandes, ni pequeños, aunque la cuestión del tamaño no le interesaba en lo absoluto. El azabache la acercó un poco más y se dedicó a besar y succionar el valle que separaba ambos senos. Karin tembló ante la maravillosa sensación. La joven soltó un quejido cuando sintió sus fuertes manos situarse sobre su trasero, despedazando la prenda interior que llevaba puesta.

La apretó contra si con urgencia, sintiendo su suave desnudez. La mano de la pelirroja se situó cerca de su entrepierna acariciándolo, apresurándolo para que se deshiciera de la parte inferior de sus ropas, pero el seguía deleitándose con el sabor de su piel, esta vez transitando sus labios por el delgado torso de la muchacha, repasando sus costillas. Con la mente hecha un manojo de nervios, Karin hizo que el chico se recostara por completo y con tosquedad retiró todas sus prendas restantes, pero justo cuando disponía a deshacerse de sus boxers_,_ el azabache se puso de pie y él mismo se deshizo del último trozo de tela que lo cubría. Ella lo admiró embelesada, casi conmovida. El joven era tan bello y exquisito que la hacía perder la razón.

Sasuke se arrodilló y ella se abalanzó sobre él, besándolo con un ímpetu renovado. Nuevamente postrados sobre aquel colchón, se abrazaron y se tocaron con fervor. Karin sabía que estaba vez llegarían hasta el final. Los guturales y masculinos sonidos que emergían de la garganta del chico cada vez que ella oprimía su sexo contra él, la estaban enloqueciendo. Lo necesitaba dentro, lloraría, si no lo tenía dentro de ella lo más pronto posible.

Entonces como si le leyera el pensamiento, el azabache la levantó un poco, rozando la punta de su virilidad tentativamente en su gloriosa humedad. Ella con su mano lo guió hasta la entrada de aquel paraíso que se abría solo para él. Sus dedos cogieron sus caderas con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro que las marcas de sus uñas quedarían permanentemente en su piel. La pelirroja dio un pequeño alarido de dolor, cuando entró en ella de un solo empujón. Él era enorme. Karin se preguntó por un segundo cómo es que había logrado entrar de una manera tan profunda. Le hacía daño pero era una dolencia soportable. Él no podía esperar a que ella se acostumbrara a su presencia y ella tampoco quería hacerlo esperar así que la chica empezó a menearse de manera serpenteante sobre él. La mente de Sasuke, embriagada en delectación, no lo dejo formar ningún pensamiento coherente, y opacando los movimientos de su pareja, entraba y salía de ella con violencia creando una fogosidad extraordinaria entre los dos. La joven gemía suave y entrecortadamente, dejándose hacer de todas las maneras que el deseara ya que a pesar de estar en una posición dominante, no podía con la fuerza del Uchiha, quien extasiado por la estrechez y calidez que lo envolvía no dejaba de moverse.

Justo cuando la molestia había cedido y el placer le había reemplazado en su totalidad, el chico aumentó la rapidez de cada impulso de sus caderas hasta que la tomó por el trasero inmovilizándola y gimió deliciosamente mientras eyaculaba en su interior. Aquel sonido era lo más sexy que ella jamás había escuchado. Karin dejo escapar un suspiro que reflejaba cierta desilusión, mientras intentaba recuperarse un poco. Pero a ella no le importó. Esa había sido la primera vez de ambos y sea como sea, había sido perfecto.

Pero el Uchiha no tenía ninguna intención de detenerse. Sin salir de ella, la colocó debajo suyo. Se incorporó un poco y la examinó de tal manera que Karin sentía como si la perforara con esas pupilas negras. El pelinegro reflexionó un segundo en lo hermosa que lucía de esa manera.

- ¿Sasuke? – él no dijo nada, así que ella levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo, intentando besarlo pero él la esquivó. Karin le observó con interrogación cuando sus grandes manos del pelinegro la obligaron a recostarse de nuevo. Con lentitud, descendió hasta la altura de su pecho y con delicadeza saboreo sus endurecidos pezones.

El muchacho empezó a excitarla otra vez. Probando la blanda piel de sus pechos, marcando su cuello, lamiendo sus labios. El Uchiha comenzó a moverse de nuevo, despacio. Ella lo miró con asombro al sentir como se endurecía en su interior. Sus movimientos eran erráticos, en esta posición la inhabilidad de ambos salía a la superficie, pero eso no era ningún problema. Sus cuerpos se acoplaban con una armonía casi celestial. Una súbita e intensa corriente de placer invadió el cuerpo de la muchacha, concentrándose en la parte baja de su vientre y empezó a gemir en cadena, sin poder controlarse. El chico por un momento abrió los ojos y situó la vista donde ambos estaban unidos. El vaivén aumentó en fuerza y velocidad. El azabache gruñó y colocó con algo de brusquedad las piernas de su compañera sobre sus hombros, mientras la penetraba como un loco.

La pelirroja observó con fascinación como aquel estoico rostro, se sumergía en el placer que ella le proporcionaba al dejarlo invadir su parte más privada. Era la visión más perfecta que habían presenciado sus ojos. Pero quería tocarlo, y quería abrazarlo. Extendió sus manos hasta tocar su cara y él se detuvo. Ambos jóvenes se miraron por un largo segundo, jadeando, sin tener control de su respiración. Ella intentó besarlo de nuevo y esta vez él se lo permitió. Sasuke la abrazó y ella lo rodeo con sus extremidades, aumentando la profundidad de sus embestidas.

Al borde de la locura, ambos se fusionaron con ardor en aquel ritual. Karin sentía desfallecer. Podía sentir la intensidad de su orgasmo aproximándose como una ola ante las brutales estocadas de su pareja. Palpó los fuertes músculos de su masculina espalda, riachuelos de sudor surcando cada parte de su marcado torso, hasta que repentinamente alcanzó la tan esperada cúspide. Un ardiente clímax que le voló la mente. Karin gritó su nombre, sumergida en aquella sublime sensación, arqueando su cuerpo a más no poder. Él se aferró a sus muslos y cavó en ella con fuerza, observando cómo se retorcía. Las contracciones en el interior la muchacha oprimieron su miembro causandole una magistral sensación y después de unos vigorosos movimientos más llegó al éxtasis por segunda vez, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de la chica, mordiéndola para suprimir los gemidos que se escapaban por su boca. Sasuke absorbió un poco de su chakra, mientras disfrutaba de su potente orgasmo intensificándolo aún más, hasta que finalmente, exhausto, se dejó caer delicadamente sobre ella.

Permanecieron unos minutos en esa posición, hasta que salió del interior de Karin y se recostó a un lado suyo. Estaban cansados, pero eran jóvenes, así que no tardaron mucho tiempo en recuperarse. Ella lo tomó de la mano. Sonrió concluyendo que mañana tendría un horrible dolor al caminar, pero eso no le importaba, porque la causa de ello había sido Sasuke.

- Hagámoslo otra vez… Sasuke - pronunció la pelirroja con voz ronca- hagámoslo toda la noche, hasta que no podamos más- suplicó mientras besaba con sensualidad la espalda del muchacho.

Él la observó intrigado y con un gesto que ella solo podía entender, le permitió continuar. La kunoichi se acercó a la lamparilla, apagó la luz y lo abrazó como si la vida se le fuera en ello, ambos entregándose nuevamente a las recientes e impresionantes emociones que acaban de descubrir en la oscuridad de la madrugada, inmersos en un mundo que acababan de crear.


End file.
